


A Small Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Coming Out, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, My First Fanfic, Sam Ships It, Secret Relationship, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Dean and Cas fluff and private(ish) time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Secret

Dean lived for the feeling of Castiel’s strong body over him. The soft but passionate pressure of their lips pressed together. The angel’s black wings that curled over to cocoon them; to shut them off from the rest of the world. Dean’s tongue poked at Castiel’s lips, begging for entrance. His boyfriend parted willingly and their teeth clinked together, tongues fighting for dominance. Consciously ignoring the thundering in his head and the pulling in his lungs, needing oxygen, Dean trapped Cas’ tongue beneath his and began exploring the perfect mouth that was locked with his.

He groaned as Cas tugged at his bottom lip and pulled away for a breath. Dean’s lips felt so empty and lonely. He raised his eyes to look at the man above him through thick golden eyelashes. Emerald green met the frosty blue of the winter sky and something exploded in Dean’s heart. He shivered and raised his calloused and scarred hand to cup his boyfriend’s face in his palm.

“You are so beautiful, Dean.”

Dean blushed and lifted his head to close the distance between their mouths again. He pushed up with his hips slightly, and began grinding against the solid bulge in Castiel’s pants. He felt a groan of delight vibrate through his mouth as the pressure above him came down harder. Dean’s hands ran through the messy mop of jet black hair, tugging lightly and never wanting to let go.

He shifted his weight and rolled over so he was lying on top of the angel, whose wings were hanging off both sides of the bed. Dean gently pulled away from the kiss and sat up on his knees, straddling Cas, focussing on the beautiful, feathered limbs spread out beneath him. He wondered what it would be like to touch them. He’d never worked up the courage to ask before; he knew angel wings were sensitive and private. 

He looked away from the quivering masses and gazed questioningly into the eyes of Heaven. His heart jumped as he received a small nod in return. Slowly, he reached out and his fingers fell upon what had to be the softest ‘thing’ Dean had ever touched. He gasped out loud and felt Castiel chuckle underneath him.

The wing lifted up slightly to increase contact between the man and the angel. Dean had dreamed about this moment since the first time he’d seen Castiel’s wings in the barn, all those years ago. It was as perfect, if not more so, than he had imagined. 

He pulled his hand off and moved it to Cas’ bare chest, tracing the dips and rises of his toned body. Not looking up, he spoke softly, “I love you, Cas.”  
“I love you too, Dean. Stop messing around and kiss me again, will you?” 

Dean obeyed and leaned down, laying his lips onto Castiel’s. His hands were set on the angel’s chest, holding the main weight of his upper body. He began moving his hips again, feeling Cas’ boner brush against his. Dean shuddered and desperately wished they weren’t wearing pants.

As Dean sat back up to undo his fly, he heard the creak of an opening door and a cough from behind. He felt Cas freeze underneath him and resisted the temptation to scream. Panicking, he spun around, earning a grunt of pain from the man below as he got a stomach-ful of knee. He glanced down and gave an apologetic gesture, before lifting his head to find the source of the interruption.

His mouth dropped open as he saw his little brother standing in the doorway of the motel room. Sam looked just as surprised as Dean, but that expression was accompanied by a small smirk playing on his lips. At a total loss for words, Dean started spluttering and babbling. “Sam? What? How? This isn’t… I mean. Cas and I were just…” His voice faded out to nothing and there was an awkward silence in the room.

Dean had almost forgotten about the being still underneath him, until he felt an intake of breath and heard the comforting, husky voice. “Could you excuse us for a minute, Sam?”

Nodding and raising his hands in surrender, Sam smiled and backed out, closing the door. Huh. That was weird. Dean looked down at Cas. “Cas, what do we do? He knows now. What if he hates us?” The two had somehow managed to keep their relationship hidden from Sam, and everyone else for that matter, since their first kiss a few months previously. 

“Shh, Dean. Did you not see his face? He was smiling. He’s fine with it. Probably a little upset we didn’t tell him, but that’s nothing he won’t get over.”  
“Is it gonna affect us?” Dean knew it was a silly question but he wasn’t exactly thinking straight at this moment.  
“Of course not. Shall we put on some shirts and invite him in? I will do the talking if you want.” 

Feeling childish, Dean nodded and climbed off the bed to get his shirt. When he turned around again Cas had put on his shirt, jacket, tie AND trench coat. Angel mojo, Dean thought to himself. He nodded at Castiel and turned to face the door. Cas opened it and gestured a grinning Sam inside. 

Forgetting their plan, Dean spat out, “What’s with the face, dude?”  
This only furthered Sam’s smile, making look like an even bigger dork. “Finally, you guys. I mean, I wish I didn’t find out by walking in on you, but you took your God damn time.”

Dean and Cas exchanged a confused look, before Dean carried on, not giving Cas a chance to speak. “What do you mean ‘we took our God damn time’?”  
“You guys have been staring each other off since the day you freakin’ met. Seriously, it’s like watching two teenagers.”  
Taking advantage of Dean’s silence, Cas spoke up. “So you are okay with all this?”  
“Of course I am, guys! I’ve been waiting for this forever!”

Suddenly Dean and Cas both found themselves in a tight embrace from the giant. They caught each other’s eyes and grinned. They didn’t have to hide anymore. Life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thank you so much for reading this. There's probably a few mistakes, but I will go over it when I'm not so nervous and my brain isn't mush.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it or not (it was my first work ever and I'm kinda scared haha). Feedback is appreciated and your kudos (only if you liked actually it) would mean so much. 
> 
> Okay bye bye for now. (:


End file.
